beauty_and_the_beast_2017_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Belle
Belle is the heroine in Disney's 2017's film, Beauty and the Beast. She is portrayed by Emma Watson. In this version, Belle is not only a bookworm but also an inventor — she uses her inventions for everyday chores such as laundry, which in turn provides her with time to catch up on her reading. Her backstory with Maurice will also be expanded upon, as this version of the story confirms the death of her mother. As a result of his wife's passing, Maurice is somewhat overprotective of Belle and has reservations over her dream of experiencing adventures. Belle and Maurice are given significant Backstory explaining why they moved to the village in the first place ("Every morning just the same/Since the morning that we came/To this poor provincial town") and why Belle has a missing Mom. They lived in Paris until a plague killed the mother. Maurice became desperate to protect Belle and thus they moved to the small, safe village. This also provides an alternate reason for Maurice setting out in the first place; his music boxes are sold at an out-of-town market once a year. Belle is an intelligent, cultured woman creative enough to invent the impromptu washing machine...and this is why almost no one in the village likes her even though she's nice to everyone. (The exceptions are Père Robert, Monsieur Jean and Agatha/The Enchantress). While Gaston is obsessed with marrying her, it's only because she is the most beautiful woman in the village; he sees her as just another prize to claim now that his Glory Days of War are over and has no respect for her as a person. Personality Belle truly defines herself. She is a very intelligent young woman, due to her love of books, providing her a wide vocabulary, activate imagination and open mind... she’s an endless dreamer in simple words. Belle is very confident and doesn't often listen to the others, she’s not afraid of speaking her own thoughts. She’s a very independent woman and doesn’t like to be controlled by any man. Loves to take care of people in need and frequently dreams about a life of adventure and romance. Belle is able to look past how people appear and into their hearts. In the film, Belle dreams of adventure, she has also stated that she also wishes for a friend who accepts her for who she really is and not for her appearance. This is because everyone in town criticizes her for doing her own thing and they do not understand why which makes her feel like she does not fit in. However, despite this, even when people gave her a hard time she never changed, but came to a better understanding of herself. This made the biggest difference when she broke the spell and charmed the Beast just by being herself. Physical Appearance Belle is stunningly beautiful. She has medium length light brown hair, hazel eyes, rosy cheeks, and a sculpted figure. Role in Film Belle walks through the village, singing "Belle" but talks to Monsieur Jean. "Good morning, Monsieur Jean. Have you lost something again?" Monsieur Jean replies, "I believe I have. Problem is, I can't remember what." Belle gives a fruit to a donkey. Monsieur Jean asks Belle where she is off to. Belle replies, "To return this book to Père Robert... It's about two lovers in fair Verona." REST IS TO BE ANNOUNCED Trivia To be added Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females